


Knock, Knock/锵锵学院男子

by Southful



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: BA&HJ&OQ are roommates, Multi, What if superheroes are college students, top!Bruce Wayne
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southful/pseuds/Southful
Summary: 学院AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三男一屋。

哈尔转过座椅，搂住巴里的肩膀。  
“嘿，男孩，你不觉得奥利弗最近很奇怪吗？”  
正在写实验申报表的化学男孩哦了一声，反应冷淡。  
哈尔不满地搂紧他的肩，凑在他耳边说：“他竟然拒绝和我一起去酒吧。”  
巴里抬头说：“也许他只是需要安静……”他拨开哈尔的手，重新投入填表的大工程中。  
哈尔捏住巴里的肩膀把他转至面对面，严肃认真——将这个词语用在哈尔身上真是少见——地说：“不——我是认真的，你看他最近有什么不对劲吗？”  
巴里眉头皱了一下，即刻舒缓，叹了口气，挠了挠头，不确定地说：“不去泡吧了？”  
哈尔拍了拍巴里的肩膀：“那是我刚才说的。巴里，你化学生5.0超精准的观察力呢！（巴里：那是视力……）他的胡子——”  
虽然是学院男但是已经留出了完美到令人艳羡的山羊胡的男人匆匆闯进两人的“小天地”，瞥了眼两位坐在桌旁手臂贴着手臂、在进门一刻是一个微妙距离现在默契地转向他的两颗脑袋，冲进厕所不忘留言：“紧急事态！打扰了！”  
哈尔眯起眼：“你看他……很不对劲。”  
巴里默默地与他拉开距离，哈尔拉住他的手臂，压低说：“巴里，你看奥利弗的胡子……”  
“哈尔！我的滋润剂呢？！”奥利弗在厕所里吼。  
“我TM怎么知道你的‘鞋油’放在哪！”哈尔回吼。  
哈尔忿忿不平道：“为什么总是问我这种问题……”  
巴里回想了一会儿，说：“大概因为你上次在冰箱前被他抓到吃夜食，他的三明治和我的牛奶？”  
哈尔挠挠鬓角：“他不是拍照传上网害得我被嘲笑了一周……”  
巴里耸肩：“顺便得到了几个女孩的联系方式？”  
哈尔干笑道：“她们只是来问我的睡衣的链接……”  
巴里笑出声，咳了一声，问：“所以奥利弗的胡子怎么了？”  
哈尔揽过他的肩膀，悄悄道：“他的胡子像是倒了一整瓶的油……”  
巴里眨了眨眼，不自觉地低声回应：“你是说……”  
哈尔冲他眨眼：“是的……”  
巴里不解地说：“可这跟我们有什么关系？”  
哈尔难以置信地看着自己的朋友，声音压抑得似乎变了调：“你难道不好奇？奥利弗可是个花花公子的人设！”  
巴里回答道：“布鲁斯也是个花花公子人设，但他还是找到了克拉克啊。”  
哈尔睁大眼，松开揽住巴里的手：“我该惊讶你竟然能察觉道布鲁斯·韦恩的事情，还是该惊讶布鲁斯·韦恩竟然和克拉克·肯特在一起……”  
巴里微笑道：“不用谢。”  
哈尔霍然起身，抓住巴里的手，激情昂扬：“既然布鲁斯都能看中克拉克，那么你就不好奇奥利弗费尽心力打扮他的胡子是为了谁吗？！”  
巴里心里一悸，咬住险些脱口而出的答复。  
“抱歉？”  
桌旁两人齐齐转头，胡须油光发亮的男子穿着考究，视线落在巴里和哈尔紧握的手上，然后看向哈尔：“我有打扰到什么吗？”  
哈尔说：“不，没有，我们在讨论问题。”  
他真挚并且正直的笑容并没有说服奥利弗打消刚才在脑内刷过的惊疑猜测。  
奥利弗说：“你们有看见我昨天那条条纹领带吗？”  
巴里暗自努力抽回手，但是以失败告终，向奥利弗指了指领带所在的位置，在奥利弗再一次刷过他们手的意味深长的眼神中别过脸。  
在奥利弗哼着调出门后，哈尔斩钉截铁道：“我们一定要去看看他的约会对象是谁！”  
巴里说：“这样……不太好吧。”被奥利弗发现怎么解释？  
哈尔胸有成竹道：“我们是朋友。朋友，就要互相帮助——万一奥利弗这次跌倒在坑里怎么办？你也看到他这次简直不像是我们的朋友奥利弗。”  
不，你只想去凑热闹。  
巴里没有将上面这句话说出口。  
他隐隐有种不祥的预感……跟踪暴露他们会被刊登上校园报纸的八卦栏目。  
但谁让哈尔·乔丹的魅力无人挡呢？


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一男约会两男事故。

是谁给了巴里勇气——让他在圣诞节去感受风雪和情侣？  
是乔丹先生。  
巴里竖起菜单压低声说：“哈尔，我突然想起实验室里有管试剂忘记处理……”  
哈尔笑道：“男孩，像个勇士！”  
巴里喃喃道：“噢不……”  
在周围若有若无的视线里，他彻底把脸埋入菜单。  
哈尔拨开巴里面前的菜单，说：“巴里你饿到要吃菜单了吗？瞧，这是个完美的视角。”他向右看，家庭餐馆二楼落地窗全视角收纳了对面餐厅二楼的靠窗位置，抹得发亮的山羊胡即使隔了一条街依旧“熠熠生辉”——奥利弗，他们的室友兼一个把自己打扮成孔雀来约会可能即将脱单的男人。  
目标就位。  
而目标的目标还未出现。  
哈尔打趣道：“圣诞节还想闷在实验室、宿舍写报告？你会错过很多乐趣——布鲁斯·韦恩？”  
巴里顺着哈尔的视线望去，黑呢大衣的布鲁斯正对着他那辆炫酷的黑跑车里的人说话，然后克拉克迈出了车门……  
巴里迅速转过头，刚才布鲁斯似乎抬头瞥了他一眼。  
“嗨！Merry Christmas！需要什么吗？”  
“有什么推荐吗，小麋鹿？”哈尔向打扮成麋鹿的服务生微笑。  
巴里再望了眼餐厅外，布鲁斯他们已经不见了。  
服务生的目光在他们身上转了一会儿，挂上热情的微笑道：“圣诞促销套餐如何？”  
哈尔挺了挺夹克，耸肩道：“听上去挺不错，你说呢，巴里？”  
巴里回答道：“一杯热可可。”  
服务生微笑道:“套餐附赠，sweet boys~”她没有在意哈尔向她抛出的荷尔蒙。  
巴里嘀咕：“圣诞促销套餐……”他灵敏的小脑瓜被圣诞节浓厚的气氛和布鲁斯的一瞥变得黏糊糊的，“听起来不错。”很节约。  
“嘿，巴里。”  
巴里的金色脑袋转向身后。  
艾瑞斯挽着另一人的手臂，惊喜地望着巴里，向旁边的女士介绍：“他就是巴里。巴里，这是露易斯。”  
巴里的脸似乎被餐馆内过于温暖的空气烘出红晕，他伸出手和露易斯的晃了晃：“你好，露易斯。艾瑞斯，你今晚的约会不是和，和……”  
艾瑞斯弯了眉眼：“这是女生之夜！”  
露易斯单手叉腰道：“女记者之夜。”  
校报记者们默契地相视一笑。  
艾瑞斯看了眼桌另一边的哈尔，问巴里：“怎么今年不在实验室了？”  
哈尔向她伸出手，说：“美丽的女士，哈尔·乔丹，巴里的室友。今年有我陪巴里……”  
“我知道你，乔丹先生……”艾瑞斯微微睁大眼睛，侧头盯着巴里的眼睛进行了一场不到三秒的眼神对话，艾瑞斯忍不住笑意：“天啊，巴里，乔知道吗……”  
乔要知道什么？  
“哈喽？你们的套餐。”  
“麋鹿”微笑着端上餐盘，巴里第一眼就看见那一堆食物中抢眼的爱心插牌，连包装都是粉红色的，气氛陡然粉红。  
不不不，不——  
巴里心跳猛地加快。  
艾瑞斯意味深长地看了哈尔一眼，对巴里说：  
“那早点回学校，巴里——和你的室友。”  
她冲他眨了眨眼。  
挽着黑发女郎的手臂有说有笑地走开了。  
巴里双手捂脸，感觉到很失败。  
哈尔伸手戳了戳他，问：“小熊，韦斯莱真是个美人。”  
巴里望了眼毫不在意“圣诞促销套餐=圣诞情侣套餐”的哈尔，略微颓废地拿起热可可，附和道：“是啊，哈尔。”  
“露易斯也是，可惜她们都不太好惹，无论是女人还是记者。”哈尔耸肩，将爱心插牌拨到一边，“你要尝尝这个吗，上次我和奥利弗一起来吃，他一下吃了十个。”  
你们吃的难道也是“圣诞促销套餐”？  
巴里心情稍微好了些，接过哈尔递来的汉堡，一边赞叹着美味一边感叹：一下吃十个的奥利弗没胖，还真是多亏了他办的健身卡。  
可是，艾瑞斯和露易斯为什么会出现在餐厅对面的餐馆二楼呢？  
黏糊糊的蜜糖糊住了巴里的脑神经，他想：在圣诞节和最好的朋友吃“圣诞节促销套餐”这没什么不对劲的。他爱哈尔，哈尔也爱他，他们是最好的朋友，和奥利弗也是。他们彼此相爱。这真是太好吃了。  
次日校报：“校园花花公子圣诞约会对象标准新鲜出炉”：两张大照片放在头条，分别是布鲁斯和奥利弗，但是他们约会的对象都被打了码；拍摄角度，显而易见是在餐厅二楼的对面。  
巴里捏着报纸的边沿，想象自己有热视线，把角落里那张模糊的小图戳出个洞：即使降了亮度、调了灰度，他依旧能认出那个背影——哈尔的——和那张打了厚码的脸，他的。  
旁边内容：“校园男神悉数约会，是真爱还是凑单？”  
太明显了。  
巴里趴在一叠实验单上一时间不想面对这个世界。  
哈尔还站在椅子上念了出来然后爆发一阵笑声，奥利弗捧着咖啡不发表评论——昨天约会十分顺利，他的胡子这么说。  
“你们圣诞节过的如何？”奥利弗漫不经心地问。  
哈尔搂住巴里的肩，说：“没你我们也好极了！”  
奥利弗吹了吹他的胡子：“圣诞单身汉电影之夜？”  
哈尔和他吵了起来，从电影之夜的电影选择到个人品味。  
巴里用实验单把自己的脸埋了起来。  
该死的圣诞节。  
是谁给了巴里勇气，圣诞节外出的？


End file.
